


Puella Magi Yukina Magica

by ArrynBlake



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Major Character Injury, The Author Regrets Everything, Trauma, YukiLiSayo, probably no happy ending, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrynBlake/pseuds/ArrynBlake
Summary: While Yukina scouts for band members to reach her goal of competing at the Future World FES, Lisa is unsure about what to do. In her attempts to get closer to Yukina again she finds that her old childhood friend has kept a couple of secret not even Lisa knew of. Yukina worked as a magical girl (though she hates that term) and hunts witches in exchange for having been granted a wish. Of course Lisa could not be not worried about her and gets herself dragged into trouble too.A PMMM inspired Bandori story with heavy Roselia focus. Other bands will appear too ofc.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Kudos: 5





	Puella Magi Yukina Magica

**Author's Note:**

> 'sup I'm Arryn and I've never posted fanfiction before. Nice to meet you. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for spelling mistakes, I tried my best. Got not much to tell otherwise, I hope you enjoy.

Like through a shock, her eyes flew open. A nerve-wracking feeling of uncertainty slowly creeping its way into her soul.

_Where am I?_

Lisa found herself in what seems to the small mall in the shopping district of [CITY]. It was one of her favorite spots to hang around nowadays, the accessory shop she visits regularly was right at her side. But still, she wouldn’t feel comfortable. The bitter silence around her and the few rays of warm light only managed to send shivers down her spine. She glanced around; the mall looked like always, except for the striking absence of other people. Everything seemed almost too clean.

 _Did I manage to stay behind after closing hours?_ Lisa wondered.

Hesitant, she started to tiptoe her way away from the jewelry shop of the district. As long as she couldn’t hear any sound, Lisa didn’t feel too compelled to make some of her own. Who knows what might be lurking in the shadows of this abruptly abandoned place.

She passed by a shop window that wasn’t as dimly lit as the others but when she faced it, only tired green eyes were staring back at her. She could barely recognize herself.

_Something’s definitely not right…_

Her school uniform looked rutted, untidy. It didn’t fit. Lisa would never wear it out like this. But how did she end up here then?

_This is terrible._

Her thoughts started to jumble together. Was she abducted? By who? Where they still here? Why the mall? Did they do something to her while she was unconscious?

_This makes no sense at all._

Her helplessness made her feel nauseous. She felt drained, tired of whatever has been going on. Frightened of what would be waiting here for her. But she had no choice, of course, she was aware of that. Just sitting here doing nothing would equally solve nothing. So while shaking her head, shaking all these scary thoughts off with a quick motion, she moved on.

Lisa sneaked towards the escalator, slowing down near the corner, she peeked around it.

Warm comfort greeted her. The Flowery beings swirling and twirling around in the distance touched her heart, charmed her soul. Though not knowing what she was looking at, she couldn’t help but stare. Ribbons of all colors emerged, flowing around happily, not minding her at all. The sun that shown down onto the hall warmed her body and washed away all the fear she built up in only the last couple of minutes.

Comforted by the sight before her, she stepped out of her hiding spot and strolled curiously towards the center of what looked vaguely like a flower garden now. It looked magical, what was blooming here was nothing Lisa ever laid her eyes upon before. But it only drew her in more.

It appeared like the garden was welcoming her, drawn fences and ancient buildings, looking like they just fled from the depths of some artist’s sketchbook materialized around her, guiding her towards the bosom of this bouquet-like world. However, that the newly spawned fences closed behind her, did Lisa not notice.

She got closer to the flowery being she saw before from far away. They reminded her of slender children, none taller than a meter, that wore so much flower accessory that their face was barely visible, aside from small black slits where Lisa assumed where their eyes. One looked like a beautiful red rose, another one like a striking sunflower and the third one like a gorgeous lily of the valley in full bloom.

They strolled closer to her, Lisa now saw that they weren’t actually walking but rather float gently above the ground. Curious, dark eyes examined her while they danced around her in circular motions, with movements that looked slightly too perfect to be even considered human.

_They seem friendly._

Intrigued by their little dance like motion Lisa couldn’t help but reach out for one of them. From close up, their petals looked alive, she could see veins moving behind the thin outer tissue.

_I wonder what they feel like…_

Before she could realize a shock struck through her body. Lisa yanked her hand away by reflex, her fingertips turning black.

She couldn’t feel them anymore.

It hurt.

Excruciating pain built up in her arm. She collapsed at the spot, cutting both her knees wide open on the strange, sharp stones the floor was made out of. The smell of burnt flesh stung in her nose, making her gag and cough in between her whimpers and screams of agony.

They flowery beings cheered, drifting up and down in celebrating manner, laughing at the girl’s misery.

_I_ _…_ _I have to get out of here!_

With newfound adrenalin kicking in Lisa managed to get back up on her legs, shivering out of fear and pain. The prior warmth and comfort vanished from the hall without a trace. Only the last rays of sunshine shimmered through the dirty glass of the windows at the ceiling. They threw shadows into every corner that frightened Lisa only more, fed into her desire to leave this place as fast as possible.

The flowery beings were still around her, surrounding her. However, they still seemed busy snickering. Using their distraction, Lisa slipped out between the lily of the valley and the sunflower, dashing towards the alley she came from.

She didn’t make it far. The fences cut her way back off; towering above her without any chance of a way through. She tried breaking the gate open but with a heavily injured arm and her general lack of physical strength, the gate wouldn’t budge a single millimeter.

Hearing a quiet snicker behind her, Lisa spun around on the spot. The flowery beings would have caught up to her soon, floating with the same calm, elegant movement they had displayed before. 

She was running out of options.

_No… I- I_ _dont’t_ _want to die here…!_

_“HELP!”_ she yelled out of the top of her lungs. _“CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME? PLEASE HELP ME! SAVE ME PLEASE!”_


End file.
